runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Mah
"Mother" Mah is the youngest of the Elder Gods , as well as the weakest, and is responsible for creating Zaros, Seren, the Mahjarrat race, and the Muspah, and is the only known Elder God to have deliberately created life for purposes other than protecting Elder Artefacts or building worlds. She also created the Mahserrat and Chelon-Mah races, although the Mahjarrat came first. Wahisietel (as Ali the Wise) first mentioned her in Tale of the Muspah as a "cruel and archaic creator-god" who created the Muspah , which is further elaborated on in Wahisietel's memory from the Mahjarrat Memories miniquest. Mah also makes an appearance in Fate of the Gods, first dormant on Freneskae, but awakening eventually. History , said to be creation of Mah.]] According to Mahjarrat legends, she is an evil goddess that is said to have created the Mahjarrat atop a volcano, which led the Mahjarrat to call her Mother Mah. Apparently, ancient Mahjarrat were said to take a pilgrimage to the volcano in order to speak with her and learn magic, construction and other aspects of survival. When she slept deeply, hordes of Muspah - powerful beings created by combining her most fearsome creatures - are said to have spawned from her dreams, with the only known way to stop them being performing the Ritual of Rejuvenation to awaken her. When she got angry, she is said to have created earthquakes and avalanches, with the similar Ritual of Enervation, or reproduction, being the only way to calm her and prevent it.Wahisietel, Wahisietel's memory, RuneScape Wahisietel believes her to be nothing but a myth, as both she and the Muspahs had not been sighted for thousands of years before his birth. Despite this, both the Rituals of Rejuvenation and Enervation remained part of Mahjarrat culture while they remained on Freneskae. Upon being approached by the Menaphite gods Icthlarin and Amascut, the Mahjarrat voted to leave Freneskae for Gielinor. After Amascut was disgusted by the Mahjarrat and went into Mah's volcano, a "great bellowing roar" came from it and rocks rained from the sky. While unable to prove it, the Mahjarrat Bilrach believed it to be caused by Mah. When the Mahjarrat arrived on Gielinor, and when Azzanadra told Zaros of Mah, he did not question her existence, and on his suggestion, they resumed the rituals, as on Gielinor, the Ritual would instead rejuvenate the Mahjarrat. While the modern Mahjarrat disputed whether or not Mother Mah truly existed, they continued to mate only during earthquakes due to the legend. Unlike the other elder gods, it is said that she preferred to work on her own. In truth, she was thought stillborn by the other Elder Gods and was left abandoned on Freneskae. However, she survived and took residence there. The lack of Anima Mundi severely stunted her mental capacity, and she created Zaros and Seren to be her dolls. Zaros eventually came to resent Mah, and he departed Freneskae, while Seren stayed behind, attempting to care for her creator as best as she could. Eventually, Seren left as well. Each day, Mah became weaker and weaker due to the lack of anima, and without Seren to take care of her, as well as the eventual pilgrimage of the 'Stern Judges' to Gielinor, she slowly fell comatose, having frequent nightmares. Her nightmares would cause horrific creatures to form, as well as cause earthquakes and other assorted natural disasters. After countless nightmares and dreams about Zaros and Seren, Mah finally awakens in the Sixth Age of Gielinor. During Fate of the Gods, when an adventurer travels to Freneskae to either help or sabotage Zaros, the Elder God stirs, first unconsciously sending muspahs to attack the adventurer during a nightmare, before finally becoming fully conscious. Screaming in a fit of unparalleled rage, she tries to attack the adventurer and Zaros, but the latter teleports them away to safety just before Mah could crush them. It is currently unknown whether or not she is still awake, or if the lack of anima has caused her to fall back into a comatose state. Trivia *She was not one of three Elder Gods that appeared in the Origins of Gielinor video residing on Freneskae. *Before the release of the Mahjarrat Memories, Mah was unnamed and was referred to only as "Freneskae Creator-God". References nl:Freneskae Creator-Godno:Freneskae Creator-Godlt:Freneskae Creator-God